Cross My Heart
by urharmony
Summary: The world is now run by vampires.Emma works for the King who accidentally gets her pregnant. The King sends out his assassins to kill her.Somehow, back from the dead, Emma is after them all for revenge with a little help of a vampire who was one of the Kings best assassin, and she can't help but feel her heart beat fast when around him..ironic, since his doesn't beat. Can he love?
1. Run Rabit Run

We live in a world that's not our world anymore. It's 2015, and vampires rule over us. There are more vampires than there are human. Some were good though but there are evil ones, and the most vicious vampire, Emma worked for. And no, she wasn't a vampire... she was human, but she was special, she had strength that some would say was stronger than vampires themselves.

So, her boss was Tracker. He was older, and he'd stay older ofcourse at the age if 30, because he was a vampire. He made her kill other vampires that didn't obey his rules. Yes he was evil, and yes she did work for evil, but what she did, wasn't evil in her eyes. She got to kill vampires without being hunted because their King vampire told her to do it. Most of the humans in this world would kill to be in her position, being allowed to murder something that was murdering off their race.

There's others though, like Emma, who are Trackers other hit men you could say...hunters. Take Alex for example, another girl, Emma didn't know her too much because they worked in different cities for him, other than when he needs them in his city.

Then there was Lucas, vicious Lucas... he was only good if he was on **your** side, but there was times Emma had to over think if he really was. He was usually just looking out for himself. He wasn't a super strength human though, he was 100% vampire. A vampire who killed vampires... wierd yes, I know, but he liked the pay and Emma was sure he liked the kill too.

There was another one who worked for Tracker, who she barely saw, just once or twice at a benefit or party for Tracker, his name is Jay Hogart. A bit of a mysterious guy, and rather dangerously good looking. When they all got together, they would stand by Trackers side like body guards... but the rule was they couldn't talk to another because another rule is if you decided to 'quit', the rest of them would come after you. This means if Emma were to quit, then Lucas, Jay and Alex would go after her, and yes, kill her, because she knew too much. And she would be ordered to do the same if say, Alex, were to betray them.

They did though, sometimes, work together, Jay was a master with aim, with guns and knifes, most times he preferred knifes but he had these two special gold guns everyone seemed to want. Lucas used his bare hands and fangs, he liked it that way. Alex used swords. Emma however used her knowledge of the martial arts with her super strength, she was a good fighter... She was pretty new though to the gang, if that's what you want to call it, so she's only been on a mission with Alex before.

Anyway, from what Emma has heard Alex was the most wild one, Lucas the most ruthless and she heard she was the fox.. you know how foxes are super sneaky, never know when their going to jump, or if they even will, but if so, their quick as hell. As for Jay, she heard he use to be super human too, until bitten into a vampire. Emma guessed this made him even a bit stronger than her, espashally at his age, he's been undead for decades. The older the vampire the stronger they are, Tracker was like the King, and he was a good match against Emma when they practiced fighting so Emma didn't ever want to be up against Jay...specailly with those piercing cold grey eyes of him that made her shiver whenever she saw him.

He was Tracker's second favourite, he use to be his first, maybe he'd still be his first if he had parts like Emma.

Yes, Emma was Trackers favourite, and she grew a bit of a liking to him too. She had a warm spot for him. Though he had evil things he had to do to vampires who disobeyed, like feeding on too many humans or killing them for no good reason. He cherished Emma thoguh. The young, beautiful strong blonde girl. She also lived in his huge mansion, that was a bit medivally gothic but beautiful.

At first he was just a boss to Emma, then he became kind of a father figure, taking care of her wounds, taking her out for her birthdays since the streets without him would be dangerous. But on her 18th birthday, old enough to be an adult but not old enough to know what love was... she thought she cared deeply for Tracker. He asked her to dance when he brought her home, and she giggled a bit but did so, and then she kind of... stared into his eyes seeing that, desire... for her. She wasn't use to it, since always working since she was 15, she'd never really cared for boys nor had time to notice them or notice them notice her... anytime before she was 15, it was war between the vamps and humans so nobody even had time for romance back then. But when she saw his passion, she got a little curious, and she let him take off her party dress and ravish her mouth as she sighed when his fingers moved between her thighs.

Tracker had many women he slept with, mostly in their twenties though, and mostly all vampires, and they always had to leave after they 'played'. But Emma knew she was different, 18 and this being her first time, her being Trackers favourite, and how he made her stay with him all through the night.. He gave her some time to adjust to losing her virginity, then it turned to a passionate rough yet slow fucking. His strong manly hands roamed all over her smooth tanned young and tight little body as she cried out and moaned.

She wasn't in love with him, she knew that atleast, but the feelings for him confused her. Was there any kind of love in their relationship? She knew she depended on him... and he did have some sort of a dangerous charm with that devilish grin and wicked mind that she seemed to like.

But it was the next month she regretted anything that happened, and it brought her back to reality that she never wanted Tracker, not like that, he was just the closest thing to family or a friend that she had... they had gone back to normal after that one night, though he was caught once or twice a little too close to her, as if daring her to do it again with him. But she had other things to worry about...

Like being pregnant.

A breed between a vampire and human was absolutely forbidden, it was said it'd make a monster, worse than a vampire. Anyone that had the fetus inside their belly's, had to get it removed and if they denied, they would be killed.

Emma couldn't say a thing, espashally with Tracker being such an important vampire.

So she fled... she ran away. She 'quit'... and she knew it was a matter of time before Alex, Lucas and Jay came after her.

5 months later:

"You look so beautiful Emma." Darcy told her sister, Emma.

Emma smiled at her younger sister, just a year young at 17. Emma's belly also had a full out bump, she was 6 and a half months pregnant now. But since she was so skinny to start with, it wasn't a huge bump

And she was wearing her white wedding dress, not that beautiful, but enough to see gleam in peoples eyes when they saw how pretty she was in it.. not like she was having a big wedding though, still in hiding remember, from Tracker.

Emma then frowned, running her hands softly around her stomach and Darcy saddened, knowing what she was thinking.

"Your going to be safe, and so is that baby. It will grow up thinking and knowing Sean is the best father it could of ever had. It'll never have to know about Tracker, and it won't be a monster Emma."

It's like Darcy could read her mind, Emma sadly smiled and whispers, "And Sean will grow old thinking my name is actually Jessica."

"He'd love you no matter what your name is Mrs. Cameron." Darcy threw his last name in, grinning at Emma.

Emma smiled, Sean was really great, she never had a normal relationship, and she loved Texas, barely any vampires, and Sean was completely human and had no idea about her past.

He loved her even with another mans baby inside her.

"Now put this pretty lace sweater on." Darcy ordered, putting a tight white lace sleeve sweater on Emma, on top of her short strapless white silk dress that stopped just above her knee, it flowed past her waist.

"Does is sorta cover the baby bump?" Emma asked her sister who nodded happily, it did. Sean's parents were a little uneasy about her being pregnant, and they wanted the baby to think it was Sean's and that they planned it after they wed, so covered the bump up.

She was once found you know, 3 months ago, barely made it out, she was in the city of New York, and it was Lucas' new hunting ground. She caught him off guard though when he noticed her baby bump, he was so shocked he completely stopped everything and she had enough time to knock him out with a single punch.

So now Tracker knew she was pregnant, which she was sure just made them hunt for her more.

"Jessica!" her other friend bursted in, Craig, Sean's best man. He was breathless, "You ready?" he pants.

Emma moved down the isle with Darcy, it was a small church, almost looked like a cabin. She was smiling with her sister til her brown eyes fell onto the baby blues at the front that belonged to the man she was about to wed.

Sean grinned even wider.

On his side, he had his parents, his sister, and a small group of his friends in the seats. Beside him, two of his best men Craig and Marco.

On Emma's side, Darcy and a girl Emma met when starting a job months ago, bartending. It was wierd having a normal job, a normal life. On her side sitting was a group of a bit older people who Darcy paid to pretend they were uncle and aunts. The stuff Emma did to hide her true self.. just to seem normal.

But then again, how long would it stay 'normal'.

As Emma still smiled at Sean, his smile slowly faded away and his eyes squinted a bit, cringing almost, confused. Emma gave a confused look, everyone gasped in horror as his white botton up shirt started to spill blood at his chest, which a sword just went through.

His mother screamed, everyone screamed actually, some ran but the front door of the church slammed open, Tracker leading his 'hunters' in.

Darcy's mouth fell in horror and looked at Emma who was in pure shock, watching Sean drop to his knees. His eyes stayed staring at her, so much pain in them but also tons of emotion as well, the sword was ripped out of him.

Alex.

She stood with her bloody sword and just tilted her head at Emma, almost mockingly as she smirked.

Emma's brown eyes filled with hot tears, out of sadness, anger, fear. Sean landed dead, and in that moment Emma snapped.

The crowd shoved by her, trying to run out, some people being shot.

"Run rabbits, run!" she heard Tracker yell over the yelling and Emma whipped her head over her shoulder, glaring dangerously at him.

Tracker just stood ever so calmly, staring right at her and glanced at her tummy, which the belly was hidden, but he knew, she saw it in his eyes.

"Don't kill her." He says, eyes still on hers and hers heavily on him, but he's speaking to his 'boys' behind him who slowly walked infront of him, "But hurt her if she puts up a fight, I want to deal with Miss. Nelson."

It was a line up, Lucas first, then a new guy that probably replaced Emma, and Emma saw Jay, he didn't have a hunger to kill her in his eyes like the other two, he was narrowing his eyes watching people being killed, then looked back at her, they locked eyes.

She knew it shocked him a little to see her stare right at him, into him, almost into his soul, if he even had one.

Emma whipped around to Darcy and shoved her toward the back, "Go out the door! NOW!" she sneered bitterly and Darcy went to protest, but nodded quickly and dashed out.

Alex went to grab Darcy but as Lucas swung himself at Emma, Emma easily dudged and grabbed a knife he had in his jeans, as he stumbled from missing her, she roughly flung that knife into Alex's chest.

Alex screamed out in pain and Darcy just made it past and dove out. Emma relaxed, good, she would die if Darcy was hurt.

Emma saw Lucas balance again and growl, his fangs popping up and the other guy tightened his fists infront of her, ready to fight as well.

Jay on the other hand, Emma noticed at the corner of her eye, walked around them slowly, as if watching prey. He didn't seem he was going to leap in yet, so Emma went for the new guy first.

The new guy swung his fist, Emma caught it and punched him in the face with her other hand, then kicked her foot up into his chest, pushing him back into Lucas, both of them falling down.

"idiots!" hissed Tracker, watching the scene as he grabbed Sean's best man, Craig, and bit into his neck harshly, Craig screaming in agony, blood squirting everywhere from his throat, Tracker looked back to them with mouth spilling from his mouth, "GET HER NOW!" he roared.

Emma grabbed a small bowl that laid on the churches front table, and as Lucas ran for her she threw the holy water on him, he started to scream, his face and hands boiling as he tried to wipe it off of him.

The candle stick on the table, Emma also grabbed, and threw at his feet where the holy water spilled, and it caught on fire, which got his feet and raised up to his pants and tshirt.

One down, three to go.

Emma locked eyes onto Jay. Was he next? Was he ready? She hated those eyes of his, she didn't know what to expect.

Emma oomphed, crying out when she was kicked from behind, Alex had crept up and kicked her, Emma almost hit the ground but the new guy caught her and grabbed her against him, her back to his stomach as he cheered.

"I got her!" he yelled to Tracker who turned and smirked. The place was turning into a blood bath.

Alex was still pissed from being stabbed, and she roughly pulled the knife out of her chest, it didn't effect vampires too much, as long as they took it out, they healed pretty fast.

She then aimed it at Emma.

Emma's eyes widen, and actually, so did Tracker, "Alex don't you dare!" he growled, taking a big step towards them but Alex threw the knife towards Emma's chest, but quickly, Emma retained one of her arms from the guy and withdrew her elbow, knocking him back into the face with it. She bent just before the knife got her and went into him instead.

He cried out, but Emma knew it wouldn't kill him so she grabbed it out of his collar bone and stuck in down into his head. Dead. All you need to do is stab the heart of a vampire or it's brain. She yanked the knife out when he landed on the ground into dust.

Two down.

Alex was fuming, and Tracker hissed at Jay, "Do something!" he knew to only rely on his best.

Emma knew that was it, time to run, Jay would probably get her in seconds, and he could, he zoomed right infront of her with that vampire speed of his and she was ready for it, she dove her knife at him but he grabbed her wrist, Emma cried out, he was so damn strong. The knife fell from her hand. She used her leg to knee up into his stomach, he dove back a bit from it, but still held onto her wrist, he then returned a punch across her face from reflex. She would of fell to the ground but he held her up by that wrist and she whimpered and he swiftly bent a bit and grabbed her up into his arms easily.

She tried to see straight, but it kept going black. He really struck her. She tried to open her eyes again, and saw Tracker leading Jay, who was...carrying her? Outside. It went black again, then in a blur she saw Alex fuming as she flew a car door open for Jay to put Emma inside, Trackers orders.

"Lets just kill her now!" Emma heard Alex growl.

"No." Tracker confirmed, watching Jay put Emma down softly in the back of his limo leaning up on the seat. Only Tracker would take the limo to a massacre.

"Why not?" Alex freaked out.

Emma saw Jay notice her eyes try to stay awake. Alex was known for her anger, she couldn't control her emotionsmuch, and Tracker was always straight forward about his feelings too. But Jay? What the hell was he thinking right now? He just stared down at her, she couldn't read him at all. He then looked at Tracker and turned from her, taking his famous gold guns out from the back of his jeans and rested them on the trunk.

Oh god, were they going to shoot her?

Tracker finally spoke, "She's pregnant."

Emma swallowed hard, from the pain and from the shock, he didn't tell them? He must of shut Lucas up too then.

Alex shrugged carelessly, "Well you killed the father so the kid was bound to be fucked up anyways. Finish it! We've been running after her for months" she points at Emma and see's shes awake and grabs her sword until Tracker stands infront of her.

Emma looked to see Jay now looking at her, another expression on his face, it was hard, but for the first time his eyes weren't as cold as they usually were, but.. not knowing him very well, the look was also unreadable. _Please let that be remorse, please help me get out of this. Help ME. _

Tracker threatened Alex, "One, you will shut that trap of yours before I shut it for you. Don't forget who your talking to." He looks off, "Secondly.. I didn't kill the father." He raised an eyebrow back at Alex for her to get the hint.

Alex's mouth hung in shock, Tracker was the father. Tracker rolled his eyes at her and looked to his right at Jay to see him watching Emma.

"Hey." Tracker barks at Jay but Jay doesn't move nor take his eyes off her.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Lucas, coming out of nowhere with boils and burns all over his face from what Emma did to him, he rounded the back of the car and Trackers yelled no when he grabbed one of Jay's gold guns.

Emma heard a gunshot, and then it was pure black. Nothing else.


	2. Getting Away With Murder

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**

_Tracker thrusted into Emma from on top of her, she whimpered from beneath. She was so young and stupid, should of known he wasn't good from the start. _

_And then suddenly she's lying in a hole in the ground, with a gun shot through her stomach. Her white wedding dress was drenched with blood, and she was dead. This is what he did to her._

_Tracker stared down at her from the grass, almost looking like he cared, until he sighed, looking up at the night sky, "What a waste." He said._

_He turned to Alex and Lucas, giving Lucas 'you dumb fuck' kind of look. He had killed her, that wasn't Trackers new plan but oh well, it's been done._

"_bury her." He ordered._

_They grabbed shovels and became burying Emma. _

"_Where did Jay go?" Alex asked, looking around for him. They could use a fucking a hand._

_Tracker clenched his fangs with a low growl, Jay was never one to just up and leave, he was going to have to switch his favorite again. But, Jay never did this, so maybe he was just having an off day, needed to go feed or something._

**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**

ONE YEAR LATER:

Tracker sat in his Kings thrown, picking at his nails boredly, a whore on his lap, kissing around his neck

On each side of his chair, he had Alex and Lucas.

But no more Jay, he quit. And yes, nobody quit. Nobody! But who was brave enough to go after the strongest vampire himself?

The guy was an animal.

As long as he stayed gone, they didn't worry about him.

And their was no need to worry.

"Sir!" a bald man with massive muscels bursted into the room, Trackers eyes looked over annoyed. "You want to come see this."

They now stood at that very grave they dug Emma in a year ago to find it empty. What the...fuck.

"Well this isn't good." Comments Tracker with a matter of fact tone.

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave a 'no duh' look as Lucas clenched his jaw.

**And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster**

Emma gasped loudly, her palish skin a bit dirty was the grounds dirt and mud. She was laying on a white bed and she went into a coughing fit.

"Breath." Said a husky voice.

Emma trusted it and tried to breath, clentching her chest. Her hair was a bit longer, her eyes, a bit darker than her chocolate brown melting ones before.

She wasn't calm, but she was breathing a little better and sat up, still holding her chest. Her eyes fell onto Sean who stood infront of her.

"Sean." Emma croaked out, confused. She looked like she'd have a heart attack any moment.

"Emma." He said calmy, grinning a little.

Emma gave him a look, he knew her real name, "You know my.. wait, aren't you dead?" Emma asked, closing her eyes tight, trying to remember what happened.

A sword, through his chest. Alex..

"Aren't you?" he snapped back with a little chuckle.

BOOM!

Emma had a flashback to Lucas shooting her.

"They killed me." Emma's eyes darted around the floor, "I swear they killed you, I-I saw it." She looked up at him bewildered.

He nodded, "I'm not really here. You're out of it, seeing me, like a dream but your not in a dream" he confirms.

Emma looked around oddly, "Is this heaven?" she asked and he smiled lovingly at her, to then frown.

She didn't really love him back though, did she? ... then again, she was the one seeing him, he wasn't really here. This was her mind? So did she just admit to herself she didn't love him?

This was too much.

He finally answered her, "No, your still in Hell. Earth, I mean.." he joked, pacing slowly infront of her back and and forth.

Emma agreed about Earth being like hell, "It's pretty close to hell. I- I didn't die?"

"You did." Sean replied.

Emma looked down at herself. Her hands went onto her stomach, it was flat. No more baby. Tears rushed to Emma's eyes, "How am I still alive?"

"Someone thinks you deserve your revenge, and things need to change out there." Sean said, nodding to a mystery door Emma wondered what was behind it.

Emma choked on a cry, "Why me? Why not _her_." She finally spoke of her baby without calling it 'it'. She killed everyone. Everyone.

Sean tilted his head sadly at her, "Tracker killed you, what makes you think he wouldn't find her and kill her? She's better where she is now Emma." His eyes held promise.

But wait, isn't this a dream? . . How could he look so sure.

"But you have business to take care of." He spoke darkly, nodded at her.

Emma stared hopelessly at him, she was tired of the death.. but her eyes darkened. But she could let this one revenge thing slide. Tracker, Lucas, all his men deserved this. She nods.

She'll do it for **her**.

"Now wake up Emma." Sean told her, "Fight your mind, it's confused, you've been gone a year."

"Am I still human?" Emma whispered, afraid for the answer. Was she a wierd zombie? A vampire?

"Yes." Answered Sean, Emma looked a little relieved.

She then looked distance, "Am I going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

"I hope." He confirms.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, her eyes softening at him.

"Yes." He smiled softly.

"I can't forgive myself for this, for what happened to you." Emma cried. She was a terrible person, wasn't she?

Sean bent down slowly infront of Emma and slipped her hands into his, "I knew you needed some protecting Emma and being a man, that seduced me, I wanted you, and I wanted to save you. But look at me, I'm not the one to do that, I couldn't, he's out there.. and lets be real, you never loved me."

Emma was speechless and looked away from him, she couldn't admit it but yes, she didn't.. In another way yes, but never really in love. He was just the idea of the perfect guy.

His hand went on her cheek and she closed her eyes, she could of sworn this was real..not a dream.

Emma apoligsed in a mere whisper and said, "You deserved someone beautiful. I'm heartless, I don't deserve this, to come back. You should of married someone, had kids with her and-"

"Who says where I am now, I'm not doing that?" he challenged her.

Emma tilted her head curiously, to know life after death was something Emma would kill to find out. She wondered, but then stopped, can't think of heaven. Have to think of Revenge.

Tracker.

She clenched her teeth trying to keep in her anger, "Is he still alive?"

"He's just learned your grave is empty..doesn't know you are alive though." He says, "You have to go."

"I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them." Emma promised and he just grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in closer, kissing her cheek as he closed his eyes, she did too.

When she opened them, he was gone.

Weather that was a dream or not, she knew what she had to do.

She saw a beautiful red weapon axe and got up, she grabbed it and went out the door, on a mission.

A store in a small town had it's window crashed open, the alarm was going off loudly, Emma walked out of it, stone expression on her face. She had new clothes on, black tight shorts and a white tank top, she looked washed up now too, her long straight blonde hair whipping back in the wind. She had a gun vest on, two little guns in the vests pocket and still holding her big axe. She topped it with little brown leather ankle boots that tied up.

Jesus, what a hot mess.

She was ready for revenge.

But first, a reunion with her sister would be nice.

_Knock knock._

Darcy slowly opened the door, eyes down, she looked tired, exhausted...sad.

Emma tilted her head sadly, watching her, Darcy was a wreck, she would be too if Darcy was missing for a year and probably knew she was dead.

Darcy mumbled, "yes?" she looked up and then stared, breath gone. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Heyy Darc." Emma breathed softly with a sad smile.

Suddenly Darcy let a huge scream out, Emma cringed and put her hands on her ears just as Darcy dodged to her table beside her front door and grabbed a cross, aiming it at Emma.

"How did this happen?" Darcy cried, as Emma rolled her eyes.

Classic Darcy, thinking she was a vampire. She couldn't help but smile.

"You would think this was funny, what did this to you?" she spat, "Have you drunken anyones blood?"

Vampires could be good yes, but Darcy thinks if you've drunken from someone, your evil. Which is fine, that was her opinion.

"I'm coming in." Emma said dryly, rolling her pretty eyes again.

"Your not invited in!" yelled Darcy, still thinking Emma was a vampire until Emma raised an eyebrow at her little sister and lifted her knee, swiftly taking a step through the door and jumped on in.

Darcy looked over her shoulder into her house, at Emma. She looked confused for a second until she got the hint and dropped the cross, exhaling deeply. Thank god!

"Emma, I was so worried!" Darcy cried, running to her sister and hugged her tight. Emma hugged back and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Tracker got what he wanted." Emma whispered.

"Wait..what?" Darcy asked, confused.

Emma looked down, "I was dead, Darc." She admitted honestly with a small, sad shrug.

"How are you back?" Darcy didn't understand and shook her head. This was all too much.

"I don't know.."

"That's..not right, not normal."

Emma snickered, "And vampires walking the earth is?"

"Right." Agreed Darcy.

Silence.

Emma watched Darcy look her over and gaze at her stomach a bit longingly. Emma frowned sadly, looking away from her.

"She's gone." Emma confirmed quietly, still not looking at Darcy.

She was wondering about the baby.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Darcy cried, tear beginning to form.

"I just need some old supplies if I can go to the basement." Emma said, down to business. She already tried her best to get past this subject, she needed to focus on this.

"ofcourse." Darcy breathed, like she had to ask! "What do you need it for?"

She followed Emma to the stairs and followed down after her.

"I'm going to kill Tracker." Emma said in monotone, rage in her eyes.

Darcy stopped in her tracks and eyes widened.

Later that night...

"Some necrophiliac probably took her body." Lucas was on the phone as he sat on his couch and snickered, "Someone probably has a thing for dead girls corpes."

Quietly in his bedroom, his window opened.

Lucas rolled his eyes, still on the phone with someone, "She's definitely dead dude. I killed her." He practically said proudly.

Two feet hopped from the window into the room and looked at Lucas on the couch, he wasn't facing the intruder so kept talking.

"Trackers not worried either." He said.

Emma slowly crept up behind him, carrying her red axe. As she carried it with one hand, she got ready to strike and put her other hand around it, raising it.

He got up from the couch and laughed to whatever the person on the end said. He grumbled when he looked at his beer on the table. It was empty. He turned to grab another one to drop his phone on the floor, going into shock.

He finally mustered out, "you."

Emma clenched her teeth together glaring at him, "Me." She bittered and swung her axe at him, it cut him across the chest and he yelled out frantically as he landed on the ground.

Whoever was on the other end, was yelling his name, wondering what was going on.

Lucas was going to crawl back in fear but Emma harshly lifted the axe over her head and smashed it down. He shut his eyes tight, afraid for his undead life. She smashed it into the floor, right between his legs. He opened his eyes and cried a little, thank god!

She picked up the phone and spoke, "Lucas is busy."

"Who is this?" asks the stranger.

"His Angel of death." She said dangerously while glaring down at Lucas and hung the phone up, throwing it to the side.

"please, please, you have to understand!" Lucas yelled, begging her and then got confused, "How are you alive.." he drifts and she grabbed her axe again and his eyes widened in horror, "Tracker ordered me too! You know how he is!"

Emma swung the axe down, there went Lucas' left leg.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" he cried in pain, he began to sweat frantically and tried to crawl back, Emma just snickered at him, he left a trail of blood.

Where did he think he could run? Specailly with only one leg.

Emma raised an eyebrow and butchered the other one, "NO!" Lucas screamed hard then wailed when the other leg was cut off.

Blood and sweat was all over him, not he had no legs.

"How's it feel?" Emma asked him, "Being helpless?"

"I never cut your limbs off!" Lucas cried in agony and begged God to help him.

"Why would he help you?" sneered Emma and pointed to her stomach, "I had a limb I was pretty attached to as well!" a single tear went down her eye.

"no, no no" cried Lucas and turned his body over, so his stomach was on the floor, and tried to slide down the hall to his front door.

Emma walked carelessly behind him, slowly, it was almost amusing to her how much he tried.

She looked around his place, boyish, tons of electronics, wierd for a vampire. He was just a stupid little boy. Probably a new vampire, not like Trackers other two hunters, Jay and Alex, they were old vampires.

She then saw a bow and arrow on his wall and raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

She walked back to him holding it, he just made it to his door but cried out once more, holding his left thigh in pain and trying to calm down, his eyes then widened when she stood over him.

She pointed the arrow at his face and whispered, "This is for my baby girl."

SMACK!

The arrow dove throw Lucas' face and his eyes were cold, he suddenly bursted into dust.

Emma turned and looked over the place, blood everywhere. Good, she could leave a message.

"What the fuck happened?" Tracker asked, standing next to a view vampire police, it was the next night, and Lucas' body parts were found, let alone a pile of dust at the door.

Clearly he got killed.

Who would do this? Tracker thought confused.

"We don't know, but check this out, the killer left a message." The cop told Tracker, pointing his finger to the bedroom.

Tracker swiftly walked into it and glanced at the wall to do a double take as his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.

"You killed me, and I'm coming for all of you." written in blood on the wall.

"Emma..." whispered Tracker in pure shock.

The police turned his head, "Sorry what was that sir?"

"I said.." drifts Tracker and stared off into space until blinking and looking at the cop again, "I said Awful. Clean this up, I have stuff to do."

He then walked out, anger written all over his face.


	3. Face Off

"We don't need him!" Alex sneered, walking through a forest on a path.

Tracker walked with heavy steps, eyes staring madly forward.

Alex whipped her arms out and tried walking infront of him, backwards, "I can do this Tracker!" she yelled, pointing at her chest.

He ingnored.

A little cabin stood 20 feet away, half wood, half glass, it was small, but beautiful looking.

Crickets and firefly's took over the air.

"I'm one of your BEST hunters!" Alex yelled, stopping, and he did too, madly, and pushed her up against a tree hard. She gasped.

He moved his face an inch away from hers, "One of the best, Alex, just one, not **the** best, I **need** _him._" He confirms

"But he quit! He's the enemy." She squeeked sadly.

Tracker opened his mouth madly, then tried to calm down, he sternly pointed out, "_**She**_ is going to come for me and kill me, slowly, then you. You are no match for her, put your jealousy and pride away and face that." Growled Tracker, "I have a ball next week that I would like to go too that is also hosted by me but I can't do that if I'm dead."

Alex looked at the cabin and then back at Tracker, "You heard him though, he just randomly walked out, said he's 'tired of this shit' and hasn't been seen since. He can't handle it anymore! He won't do it. How do you even know if that's his place even anymore? He probably ran."

"Jay doesn't run, he has nothing to be scared about." Tracker confirms, thinking fondly of how strong Jay was. Yes. He could defiantly take care of Miss Nelson once and for all. "Stay here, I'll talk to him alone."

With that, Tracker walked the rest of the way.

He creaked the door open when the knock didn't send Jay to the door, he let himself in and looked around. Dim lights, pricey furniture but nothing fancy, just comfortable. He slowly went to a door that was halfway open.

Probably down here.

He went down the stairs and entered a basement. Nice grey walls, a black couch one one wall and a bed with a dark blue bed on the other. A Plasma Tv on the wall. A punching bag near the the middle was hanging, and moving slightly.

Was he here? Or was it the wind?

Tracker eyes the room suspiciously,walking to the punching bag and put his hands on it, bringing it to a stop from swinging.

Too quiet.

Tracker then heard the voice of an unwelcomed tone, "The _King_, in _my_ house? I'm so honored." It was a sarcastic, cold, monotoned voice.

It was Jay.

Tracker turned to see Jay sitting on that black couch now. Still the same. He loved this about Jay, so unexpected, dangerous, intimidating. He missed him working for him.

He looked the same, obviously, vampire. Jay's hair was shortish, styled almost messily, but he never styled it, just always looked so damn good for some reason.

Tracker then snickered a bit and raised an eyebrow, "Well you deserve it." He informed with a slight nod and a joking grin.

Both of them saw Tracker trying to hard so Tracker closed his eyes.

"I need your assistance with something, I'll give you another. New house, tons of cash, some girls..." he drifts with a wink, "Not that you need _me_ too get that for you though." He joked.

Again, trying to hard.

He coughed uneasily and just looked at Jay looking back at him, no emotion on his face.

Jay then blinked and looked away simply, "No." He replied.

Tracker bit his tounge, "You left with no reason, I gave you all I could, you were my best man! You owe me at least this." He bittered.

Jay's eyes flashed and it actually made Tracker take one step back, oh shit. He burned his grey ice eyes into Trackers.

"I owe you nothing."

Silence. Tracker would of got out of there, but he was desperate, killed by Jay or killed by Emma? If he's going to wind up dead might as well not let Emma get the pleasure of her doing it, so he bugged Jay some more.

"I'm in trouble." He admitted, and since knowing Jay for 110 years, for the first time he heard him snicker.

Jay simply raised his eyebrows slowly, "I know." He simply said and gave a devilish smirk.

Tracker was confused, he didn't understand. He knew? And why was he acting so threatening toward him? They use to be on good terms, not the best of friends, but great Team work!

"You know?" Tracker asked bluntly.

Jay reached over to the middle of the couch for his clicker and flashed the news on the tv on.

The reporter popped up on CBC news and announced, "The other night, a body of Lucas Vaughn was killed, identity : Vampire. He was found with what I find horrifying, killed in his own home, two of his limbs cut off and then finished off with an arrow through his head. People are very affected by this. Police have no lead but they did find a very odd message-"

Jay mute it just as the news girl showed a picture of the message written with blood by Emma on the wall. 'You killed me, now I'm coming for all of you'

Tracker was still facing the Tv, his back to Tracker and he stared at the TV with such, anger..fear. He bit the end of his tounge and clenched his jaw turning.

Jay still had that smug look on his face and his smirk turned into a grin at Tracker.

"Ghost from your past?" Jay taunted Tracker.

Tracker angered, "Don't look so intrigued, she said all of us and that means she will be coming for you too." He saw Jay's face go back to the calm yet cold unreadable state, "But.." drifts Tracker as if trying to make a deal, "If you kill her, we are free."

"She can go right ahead." Was Jay's simple reply.

Tracker stood in shock staring at Jay, WHAT?

"You don't care if she kills us, kills you?" he tried making it about Jay instead of showing his selfish fear for himself only.

Jay casually stood up, "No." He walked to his stairs.

Tracker was stunned, he stared at the floor panicking for something else to say until it hit him.

Jay was about to take a step up the stairs until he head laughing. He turned, and squinted his eyes a little at Tracker.

Tracker leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees, trying to hold his laughter.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" Tracker repeated, laughing and coughing, trying to calm down and cleared his throat once more, taking a deep breath.

Now he had eyes just like Jay's, completely serious, and a bit daring.

"You quit because we killed her, didn't you?" Tracker asked with a slight evil crooked grin, happy with himself for finally figuring it out.

Jay lifted his head a little higher slowly, a slight reaction to Tracker's outburst. Yes. He did.

Tracker eyed Jay closer, "Don't say after centuries you actually care, Hogart?" he asked humourously.

"You said she betrayed us, and you never told us she was pregnant." Jay replied darkly.

Tracker rolled his eyes, "Your a born killer, did you really think I thought you'd care? Which I know you don't. Known you a long time." Tracker confirmed with a dark look himself, knowing Jay's past of how brutal of a vampire he really could be.

He's gone down in History.

Suddenly he was hanging in the air, Jay's hands around his throat, Jay's fangs out baring at him.

Jay growled, "Clearly you know nothing of me."

"She left us! It's the rule!" Tracker choked out madly and winced as Jay held tighter onto his throat.

"She left **you!**" Jay yelled back, "Just cause you get rejected doesn't mean she should of been hunted and killed. Neither did the kid!"

"She got what she wanted, Lucas did it, he's dead!" Tracker yelled and was thrown to the ground, he grabbed his neck, rubbing it from the pain.

"We were all apart of it." Jay spat down at him and walked back to the stairs.

Tracker yelled, "Lucas was your friend! I know he was! You can't say your the slightest bit mad at her! He's DEAD!"

Jay stopped.

Silence.

He turned to Tracker and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe he'll come back. She did." He confirmed and walked up the stairs.

"You'll regret this. Your probably next!"

Jay shut the door behind him, he probably was.

It was suddenly daylight now,, the crickets outside louder than usual outside Jay's cabin. Vampires nowhere in site, afraid of the sun ofcourse.

Emma took step by step, nice and slow, quiet. He was an older vampire, he probably had good hearing.

She decided on taking the front door, he was probably sleeping now since it being day light. She was going to go after Alex, but for some reason she really wanted to be here and finally have this face off with Jay once again.

She was stronger now, the revenging really brought that out.

Maybe she was as strong as him now.

She was awfully curious about him.. Or the face off, she means.

She saw a light on at the stairs and peeked through the door slowly, it led to a basement. She slowly guided it down after taking a glance behind her. As she went down she noticed his gold guns laying on a table.

Lucas shot her with one of them.

She wanted them.

Emma threw her own guns onto the ground, and picked his up. She put one in her vest and the other in her hand.

Her pretty brown eyes looked around and laid upon a sleeping figure.

There he was.

Emma stopped breathing. Since being back, she was finally scared. She took a deep silent breath, and took slow steps toward him.

His eyes were closed, he wore nothing but black baggy sweat pants. Kind of distracting, she had to admit.

His brown hair brushed a bit on his forehead as he laid on his back, she squinted her eyes, confused at her thoughts for wanting to brush it back for him.

Must be because he looked so peaceful. For a killer. She wondered how many hearts he stopped from beating.. more ways than one.

Emma than closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself, she clicked the safety off on the gun, and that's when Jay's eyes snapped open, hearing it, Emma gasped but tried to aim, he was too fast, once again, and already had her up against the wall on the other side of the room, her hands on his shoulders and his on her upper waist, holding her up against it to see the attacker for his eyes to widen a little at the notice of her.

She's finally here.

"You." he said a bit breathlessly.

Emma did a retake to that.. breathless vampire? How does that happen.

Those icy grey eyes pierced into hers and she then found her breath gone once more.

"You." she mocks back with a taunting stare.

She notices he's too strong and she can't even struggle out of push him off, he then blinks once and notices that too, then slowly puts her back on the ground, she's a little shocked by that, and holds his shoulders tighter than she needed too.

Why not just throw her against the other wall, or drop her?

She was putting her guard down, she had to act fast, she quickly kicked her foot out into his gut and we tossed back onto the floor.

He made a bit of a grunt when he landed on his ass and then looked back at her, he sighed and calmy got up, waiting for her next hit.

Emma gave him a 'what the hell?' look. He was calm about this? Her being there didn't shock him at all? He didn't even looked bothered.

Emma walked right up to him and madly punched him across the face. He didn't even stumble.

Fuck him for being so strong!

She watched him turn and look back at her, his eyes a bit dark but he still did nothing.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" she punched him on the other cheek now.

He rubbed his jaw a bit and narrowed his eyes a bit, "Maybe you should use my guns you took and use that on me." He taunted teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Emma's mouth dropped and her eyebrows furrowed.

Jay smirked, it was cute.

Emma felt her knees go weak. Jesus Christ that smirk was the most attractive thing she's ever laid eyes upon. He was so dark, mysterious-

Emma bit her lip. Not now! She saw Jay tilt his head curiously at her, she stopped biting her lip and snapped out of it.

"Why aren't you hitting me back?" she madly asked and paced around him.

"Cause I know what you are here for." Jay said, smirk still on, looking at the place she once stood until she rounded back in front of him.

She nodded like he was stupid, "Yeah, to kill you, so maybe you should fight back." She insists.

He full out grinned and Emma swallowed hard. Perfect smile, white teeth, gleam and wonder in his eyes.

He was outstandingly beautiful.

"It'll just make it harder for you." he teased her again. She wish he didn't sound so playful, with a guy who acts so tough, and quiet, and leaves mystery behind...this teasing was making her slightly uneasy.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" Emma crossed her arms, asking, trying to hold up her act.

"Hey at least I'm letting you kill me." Shrugged Jay, back to seriousness.

Emma's eyes widened, "L-...letting me?" and he mereily nods, whipping a fluff off his shirt.

"Just do it already." He mutters, and looks around boredly.

Emma glared, "I can't, not when your.. waiting for it." She insists, waving her hands at his standing position.

Jay eyed her, amazed by her, then snickered shaking his head, Emma bit her lip and saw him eye her again, she stopped.

He asked seriously, "You can chop a guy into bits but not kill a man so easily whose offering you his surrender?"

"Offering?" Emma was in more shock. So he did want her to kill...what? "You WANT me to kill you? Why?"

"I get it." He shrugs and looks away from her and slowly walks around his basement.

Emma softened a bit. He felt guilty? At the bottom of her heart, she could feel she was a little happy over that. She had to hand it to him, he didn't even know in the first place she was pregnant, but going to help them kill her, thats a negative, but the fact he's not even putting up a fight, another plus. But he did hit her really hard that one time..

_**You kicked him in the gut and tried to stab him with your knife before he did that..**_ Her mind reminded her and nodded to herself. Oh yeah.

Jay raised an eyebrow, "penny for your thoughts? You bite your lip a lot. It's going to get swollen." He teases her again, he can't help it, why not? She's pretty attractive, gorgeous... long blonde hair, passionate fire in those eyes, short..very short shorts. Why not get a little fun on before you get killed? At least your enjoying your last minutes with a very sexy girl.

Emma felt her cheeks go red with his notice to her habit and swallowed hard. Ok yes, the guys hot, she understood that, but she can really go as far as forgiving him?

She needed more.

"Do you still see him?" Emma asked.

"Tracker?" Jay asked, then shook his head, "No I quit. Came by today though to warn me of you." he said with a quick slight smile as he looked at the ground then back at her.

Keep breathing, Emma.

Emma then blinked, quit, "You quit?" she said in awe.

He nodded.

Well that was enough for her. Maybe she could.. no... he wouldn't.

"When?" she asked.

"When you probably stopped breathing." Admitted Jay. In a harsh matter, a flashback came into his head.

"_NO LUCAS!" Tracker yelled when Lucas fired the gun at Emma, Jay ran as fast as he could to Lucas, grabbed the top of his head and the bottom of his chin, then twisted it hard._

_Lucas fell to the ground after Jay cracked his neck._

_Jay bent down to the seat Emma sat against, those brown eyes that were staring at him, now closed and she wasn't moving. That tanned skin now a little flushed. Wake up, your too pretty to die. _

_Blood was all over her, he usually went crazy for blood but he felt sick to his stomach right now. Bullet hole, where is it, his hands roamed around her arms then stomach and there it was, right through the middle of her stomach. Mother and child both gone. There was no helping, and if he turned her, it'd probably kill her that a dead baby would forever be inside of her. Why was he so stupid, he knew there was something about her... she was different. _

_He swallowed hard as Lucas crawled back up and cracked his head into place, "OW MAN!" Lucas yelled at Jay. What the hell?_

"_It's too late now Jay." Tracker said with a shrug, thinking he tried to stop Lucas just because he said so, deep down though, Jay wanted to help her. _

_He shut his eyes tight before turning, glaring madly at Tracker then narrowed his eyes at Alex hearing her snicker._

"_get the body Jay, we'll go bury her." Tracker ordered, shaking his head at the site of Emma. He turned to look at Jay, shocked he wasn't doing what he said, to find him gone. _

"I'm not going to kill you." Jay hears Emma say and comes back to reality.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he was looking distant, out of it. He actually looked sad, like he did care, finally.. Emma could read him for once.

Jay eyed her, why? "Is that so? Thought you wanted to kill them all." He asked with a slow grin.

Emma gave her own slight smile, looking up, "I may of reacted very dramatic but I wanted Tracker to get the point." She said proudly.

"He gets it." Jay told her.

Emma sighed, "I do though, want to kill them, everyone that has ever helped Tracker kill an innocent person."

Silence.

"Do you?" Emma finally asked.

Jay snapped his eyes to hers. What? Like help her?

Well..if she wasn't going to kill him, she was probably looking for help. And he owed it to her. He watched her intensily as she bit that pouty lower lips again.

Damn it, stop doing that.

"I'll help you." he confirms, nodding.

And since forever, Emma finally gave a real, white shiny smile, it'd make the birds sing inside any mans head to see that smile.

Jay couldn't help but notice that either.

Emma put the gold gun she was holding in her hand back in the vest as she began walking over to him, he looked down at her with his hungry eyes as she smirked up at him.

Oh..girl has a smirk on her too then huh?

"I keep your guns though."

Jay smirked, and watched her go upstairs, it turned into a full out smile as he turned and followed her.


	4. Figure You Out

Thankfully, Jay put on a shirt, and it was down to business.

As he came back up the stairs he saw Emma admiring his weapon board on the wall. Daggers, knifes, blades, star knifes.

"You really like this stuff, the weapons..." drifts Emma quietly, still looking at it, not at him.

Jay leaned on the wall on the other side and hinted, "You seem just as hypnotized."

Emma looked over her shoulder at him finally and brightly smiles. He then fully smirks.

Emma then frowned and got back to business.

Wierd they were getting along so well already...

_**You did see him without a shirt, hell, you don't even need that to win you over, look at that face. Those eyes..**_

"You okay?" Jay asks looking over at his favorite daggers and getting them, and looked at her again and Emma snapped out of it

_**Caught, oh god, how embarrassing.**_

"Fine." Emma snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Jay raised an eyebrow, she switched moods a lot. She led the way out and he sighed, wonder how long it'd take to understand this one.

She was different, ofcourse she was, who else could rise from the dead without vampirism.

Emma tried to walk ahead of Jay, any closer and she might not be able to focus.

_Swing! PUFF_

Emma gasped, she had been grabbed back and pulled against Jay, falling a little by how fast he grabbed her. She stared at the tree infront of them with an arrow in it.

Emma tried to catch her breath and fear. She looked up and saw Jay's hard look, cold eyes staring closely around the forest.

"Tracker knew you'd come." Jay finally spoke, whispering.

Someone was in these woods, trying to kill them, well, her. Suddenly Emma melted just a bit into his arms, it made her feel safer.

Emma yelped loudly when an arrow lunged right at her and yet again, Jay saves her, zooming infront of her and grabbed the middle of the arrow with his hand, he swung it back where it came from and heard a thrilling scream.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand without even looking at her and pulled her towards the scream, running.

Emma's eyes widened as she looked down at the hunter.

"Craig?" she said out loud.

He was bleeding, the arrow thrown into his stomach, this was Sean's best man at the wedding. Emma remembered his throat being bitten, she didn't think Tracker went as far as turning him.

How cruel.

And how more cruel that he came after her for Tracker, they were friends weren't they?

Craig laughed a bit bitterly, "Caught in another blood bath huh Emma?" he tried to pull the arrow out as he laid on his back bleeding.

Emma stepped infront of Jay and he eyed her then glanced at Craig with a threatening look.

"Why would you.." drifts Emma, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Why? WHY!" screamed Craig and Emma jumped, he screamed again from the pain, "AHH!"

Emma tried to fight her tears.

He explained, "You got my friends, and my **best friend** killed. Let alone, me! Why wouldn't I want to do this? Here you are, disappointing me even more, befriending this murderer." He spat towards Jay.

Emma tried to explain but couldn't find the words, "I didn't want- I tried to run-"

Craig growled, "Save it, Sean is dead because of you and all he wanted to do was make you happy. That's what he deserved? You bitch! You fucking stupid bitch!" his screams were stopped when Jay pushed Emma to the side and easily pulled the arrow out of him, then stabbed it into his heart.

"No!" Emma shouted, diving for Craig but he turned to dust as soon as she landed on the ground on her knees where he once laid.

Tears spilt from her eyes.

Jay tossed the arrow to the side.

"He's the enemy." He said simply.

Emma glared at him and through clench teeth spoke, "He was right!"

"We ambushed you, how were you to know they'd go kill everyone?" Jay taunted, rolling his eyes.

Emma crawled up and watched his beautiful face against the moon light, such beauty for such an animal! WHY! Why did he and all the hunters kill everyone! Why not just take her and left everyone be?

Emma took her anger out on him and threw her fist back and rammed it into his face.

Jay rubbed his jaw and snickered, "Clearly your still mad at me." That punch actually hurt, "You know if you stopped crying about it all and toughened up, you'd be stronger than you think."

The darkness in him scared Emma, but sometimes she wished she could take his advice.

"Excuse me?" she whispered harshly

Jay walked around her and began leading the way, still talking, "Your human, your thoughts are always 'who can do better?', stop thinking that way." He confirms.

Emma walked behind him and went to snap back at him, but shut up. He was right. She always thought that, espashally with him, he was known for it.

"I can't when it's matter of fact." She mumbles.

Silence.

Nothing but the sound of foot steps through the trees until they found a way to the country road and walked down it, no cars what so ever, the night black as ever.

Emma now walked a bit ahead of Jay, he couldn't help but tilt his head curiously watching her head turn slightly almost every second.

What was she looking at? For?

Jay couldn't help but lightly grin, she was watching the firefly's fly by her, they filled the air.

Emma's eyes lit with warmth as they flew by her, she then hugged herself with her arms, walking a straight line down the road.

She then narrowed her eyes a bit, Jay was still walking behind her. She wondered why he switched places.

Protecting her maybe? She found herself smiling softly but then frowned.

Clearly not it. He didn't care for 'humans' and his expressions never showed passionate feelings, as if he didn't care about anything.

**But he did try to save you before you died.**

_He also helped them catch me._

**He didn't know the whole story, plus, how many times has he saved your life in the past hour? **

"This is it." He finally speaks, after a long 10 minutes of silence.

Emma turns wondering what he means, and saw a orange civic car. What? Their driving? Guess it's better than walking, well, her walking pace. He probably could speed over in a minute.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked her while opening the passanger door as she walked over and noticed he was right, she was smiling.

She tried to pierce her lips together tightly but couldn't help but reply, "Didn't now orange was your color."

She sat in her seat and looked up at Jay who had his eyes looking up in the sky again, no emotion, but a little bit of an amused expression as he shut the door while trying to fight off a smirk.

He jingled out his keys from his pocket and slipped in, Emma had to giggle.

She was a little shocked at how fast he looked at her when she giggled. Oh god, did she sound like a school girl?

She watched him look away from her, coughing lights to clear his throat of something and ran a hand through his hair and finally, started the car.

They've been driving for an hour, no talking, could be because Emma was asleep.

She opened her eyes and had her head tilted toward the drivers spot. Jay glanced at her as she fluttered them open, trying to stay awake and he looked back at the road.

"We can stop, forgot you need to sleep a bit at night." Jay said.

Emma shook her head, "No." She was a big girl! She can stay up! "I'm fin-" she cursed herself as she was stopped by a yawn and heard him snicker.

She glared at him and he caught that, making him grin more after the snicker.

He pulled into a motel.

Oh god. A motel. With Jay. With the most famous vampire in the world. The most hottest guy in the world-

"Your just going to sit there while I sleep?" Emma found herself blurting out when they shut the door of their room.

He sat on the comfy chair infront of a little desk by the window, and put his daggers on it as she sat on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow and taunted, "I won't laugh if you snore." She couldn't hear much humor in his voice but his eyes gleamed in delight with her reaction.

She threw her boots off and pulled her hair to one side, eyes still glaring at him.

He simply snickered, not intimidated at all and just leaned back in his seat.

"Your not really just going to sit there are you?" she asked seriously, one more time.

"What else is there to do." He confirms.

Emma motioned to the television infront of her bed, "Watch Tv?"

"My couch doesn't face that way." He adds.

"You can lay there." She snaps back and hits the other side of the bed genly and then blushes.

_Wow, forward much idiot? Tell him you didn't mean it like _that- oh god, his face is back to , just staring blankly where she patted on the bed.

He doesn't even look at her as he rises and walks past the bed toward the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower first."

Oh god. Did that disgust him, lying beside her?

Emma was in pure shock as the door closed and cursed at herself, mentally kicking herself over and fucking over.

"You idiot." She whispered at herself bitterly, diving head first into the pillow completely embarrassed.

Get your shit together!

Wow, she was more tired than she thought, she must of went right to sleep after hitting the pillow cause as she woke she stared at the clock that read 4am, she then turned to get comfy again and her breath stopped.

Jay.

He was sleeping beside her, so quiet she could almost say he looked dead. You know, in the non vampire way.

Her breath was unsteady and she shut her eyes tight, god, she was crushing on her ex killer.

You are one fucked up individual Emma Nelson.

His hair was still a little wet from the shower, and messy, Emma just wanted so badly to run her hands through, he looked to clean and cut, but had such a bad boy look to him.

He wore a white wife beater and his dark blue jeans still.

Emma bit her lip, how badly she wanted to tear that beater off, his muscels were just begging to be let go and free.

Damn.

She never had thoughts like this, hungrily attracted to someone plus butterflies in her stomach. It was scaring the shit out of her because she knew it shouldn't be happening, and she knew it had to stop.

Now.

She turned back the other way and shut her eyes. Now try to get some sleep.

The alarm clock went off and she clenched her jaw, ofcourse, they had to get in Jay's vampire sun proof car before the sun raised up.

Jay stirred as she sat up quickly and tossed her hair behind her ears repeatingly, trying to act cool.

He pulled one knee up as he leaned himself up and rubbed his hand down his beautiful face. Emma watched him look around, looking a bit amazed he actually fell asleep.

"Not the only one who was tired." She tried to clear the air.

_Wait, clear the air of what? It's only your dirty unwelcomed thoughts Emma..he feels nothing towards you but pity. Ugh I'm hopeless._

He seemed like he almost forgot she was there and gave her a shocked expression as he peered at her over his shoulder..then..back to his normal mysterious self as he stood up.

"Yeah." Is all he mutters.

Emma frowned deeply. Choose your damn mood, god it was stressful.

"Let's get going, I know a bar during the day thats open for vampires." He says and tosses off his shirt.

Emma's eyes widened and tried to breath. Really? Just change infront of her? Yeah in the passed decades he probably lived to screw over a billion girls with his looks but jesus she was still new to just FEELINGS and THOUGHTS about boys.

"Try not to run off." Jay said over the music, she heard him loud and clear and he didn't even yell.

The bar was actually more like a gothic club, but normalish people in it.

"Oh I'm begging to go dancing with a bunch of vampires." Emma taunted Jay back, following him. She could swear he just laughed but to her obvious reasons, he probably didn't.

"Why isn't it Jay Hogart showing his face round here again?" purrs a voice, and a beautiful brunette holding a drink tray stopped infront of them.

"Santo's." Replied Jay in his always husky dangerous voice.

It even made Emma's knees weak, then her heart, when another girls name came from his lips.

A bald man came around this 'Santos' girl, putting an arm around her and taking a double look at Jay to recognize and smile.

"Jay Hogart! Glad to see you again." A man confirmed, pointing at another waitress that then laid a shot of something red on the table Emma and Jay stood near, "On the house."

With that, he winks and goes, Santos stayed.

Emma watched the man leave and looked at Jay whose eyes were on her now, a hard look on his face. Famous for being so unreadable, Emma just looked away from him and back to Santos.

"I'm Manny." The girl introduced herself to Emma. Emma frowned, probably just wanted to suck up because she was with Jay. To Emma's notice, a bunch of girls have turned to look and gawk the almighty Jay Hogart.

You know, it was hard just hanging around your ex killer, but also crushing on him, now getting jealous of the way other girls look at him when hes not even yours.. yeah, that could really confuse a girl.

What was even more confusing was that shot, Emma glanced down at it near Jay, it was red looking. She bit her lip and glanced at it again as his index and thumb grabbed the top of it.

Before he brought it to his mouth, that Emma couldn't help but stare at, it smirked. Emma blinked and looked back into those eyes that were **still** looking at her.

"It's not blood Emma." He assured, raising two almost concerned eyebrows in hope she'd believe him.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and his smirk grew into a grin. Fuck, that smile.

Knees weak all over again.

He took down the shot easily then leaned down to her.

_Ohmygodohmygod _His mouth went to her ear, his breath chilling her neck softly, _ohmygodohmy-_

"I'm going to go find the owner again, talk to him, see if he's seen anyone tonight." He whispered in her ear. Emma bluntly nodded then froze when he put a hand along her back when he went around her then left.

Did he notice that touch just sent her seeing stars?

Emma frowned leaning on the table, probably not.

"You going home with him tonight?" Manny asked across the table, picking up left over beer from the one beside as she flashed Emma a playful smile.

Manny was gorgeous, Emma had to admit, and more Jay's type. Playful, fun looking, sexy.

Emma bluntly answered while still in thought, "Yeah." She then snaps out of it turning to look at her, "B-but not like that!"

Manny giggled and nodded, "Oh Really? With the way you guys been looking at another..."

"We're not, trust me." Emma snickered, not at the girl but at herself, she wished. No didn't wish, just, thought about, maybe too much. Oh stop thinking so much Emma.

Emma grabbed the other shot the owner put down for Jay and pushed it back. She actually have never drank besides that birthday she slept with Tracker..maybe she shouldn't drink.. but the other shot a passing waitress filled back up was just aching for her.

Emma gladly took it and scrunched her face up, two shots, throat burning!

"Could of fooled me, he doesn't smile like that to anyone." Manny starts whipping down the counter with a cloth and laughs, "Let alone smile in general. Here, on the house."

She came to her table laying a beer infront of Emma as Emma sat down on the stool.

Emma smiled softly at the girl, she for some reason had a good vibe, she was taking a liking to her.

The brunette went around her but leaned in and whispered, "If I'm right, you have to owe me one."

"What's that about?" Jay asked, as Emma took a sip and almost choked, she tried to act cool. God that quick.

Oh right, vampire.

"Nothing." She squeeked and they connected eyes.

"Drinking on the job?" he taunts when she takes a few gulps, she was about to smile until Jay narrowed his eyes closely at Emma but then just mereily shrugged it off, eyes back in the 'down to work ' state.

What was that?

Oh and how she wished he'd go to work on her with that look.

Emma leaned on the counter and looked the other way so he didn't catch her blush, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. Hmm, maybe she was getting a little tipsy!

She then coughed lightly as he leaned on the counter beside her, arms holding him up but still standing. She swung her legs a bit on the stool.

She didn't notice her gester until he looked at her, down at her feet and back at her. She stopped abruptly and saw that stupid little taunting smirk.

She was just 20 years old now, alright? She still had silly immature moments. Ugh, probably why he wouldn't want her, like ever, one human, two childish.

"Owner said Tracker is hosting some ball in 2 weeks here." Confirmed Jay to Emma.

Emma listened up, sitting straight and looked at him, he nodded seriously at her.

"If I know Tracker that means he'll be here next week to sharpen things up, so we should come here, on the down low every night..and maybe not together. He'd notice us too fast."

Emma tried to hide her disappointment but nodded.

"He also said.." drifts Jay, catching Emma's eyes again sternly, "That Alex is here, staying right above this club."

Emma's mouth nearly dropped.


End file.
